One of Those Moods - KakuHida
by Immortal-Immoral
Summary: The Zombie Combo doesn't always agree on how their escapades are going to work out. Rough, not rape. YAOI MANxMAN GAY Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The immortality that pulsed through Hidan's body with every heart beat was a constant reminder that no matter how insane he acted, Hidan had a level of 'control' that few did. Most men's hearts will race when confronted with fear, excitement or exertion, but Hidan's did not.

A mixture of all three however was different. It often resulted in death, laying flat out on foreign soil, spear through his chest and dragging someone kicking and screaming into the hands of Jashin... Death and then a sudden burst of life as he returned to the world.

Or... it ended in lust.

Kakuzu's body heat almost felt like a burn against Hidan's cool skin. Hidan groaned with anticipation and arched against his lover's body. The bigger man could evoke that fear in him at the same time as the excitement, and as a result end in passionate exertion. Kakuzu's calm and calculating demeanour was shattered far too easily. The pale bastard brought out a side of him that was not just savage but primal. All the greed and lust and brutality all boiled to the surface at one.

Forceful kisses and rough hands lead Hidan to the hard bed in their dark shared room, clawing the miser's back eagerly and tugging at his belt all at once. Strong hands pushed him down onto his back and tore away his clothing. The sheets were cold on his bare skin. He watched Kakuzu remove his sash and his belt then discard his top. His stitches never lost their intensity. They were still as spectacular as the first time Hidan saw them. He reached forward so that his fingertips brushed the scarred skin and threads. A clash of smooth flesh and coarse fibres. Kakuzu brushed his hand away but Hidan persisted, stretching up and seizing a handful of hair to drag him into a kiss. A hand clamped around his throat suddenly and forced him back into the mattress. Hidan wrestled against the grip and dug his nails into Kakuzu's wrist. He looked up into his partner's eyes and saw a steely gaze glaring back at him. Hidan's heart dropped. Kakuzu was in one of _those_ moods...

"Wait, slow the fuck down-" Hidan said quickly noticing Kakuzu had pushed his pants out of the way and was rubbing his formidable length with his free hand. Kakuzu answered in a low grumble. This did nothing but confirm his intentions. Instantly Hidan began to thrash. By no means the less physically able of the two of them he could fight Kakuzu. It was the threads that made escape impossible. Lurching to his side and trying to force his way out from under the miser he felt the tendrils creeping up his body. It was too late. Cords wrapped around his wrists and pulled them together over his head. He used his last moment out of bondage to place a hard knee into Kakuzu's gut and wind him. The larger man almost doubled over but the hand around Hidan's throat did not release.

"Kakuzu fuck you, fuck you, let go!" Hidan yelled but was soon stifled as the grip increased. Threads from Kakuzu's shoulders travelled down the priest's body and around his thighs. They started to lift his legs up and spread them. Clamping them together Hidan made one last attempt to shout but no noise could escape. Kakuzu decided enough was enough. He flipped Hidan over, gagged him with threads and dragged him up onto his knees.

"Hidan stay like that."

Hidan was not through yet. He was going to be as irritating as possible if he was going to be topped. He refused to settle his knees into the mattress and kept dropping down onto his stomach. He suddenly bucked up and slammed his shoulder against Kakuzu while he had him focused. He pulled one hand free of his restraints. Kakuzu caught his arm and twisted it behind his back, putting pressure on the socket. Threads held it in place. Now he was restrained on his knees, Kakuzu had got what he wanted.

"Stay. Put. Hidan." He hissed into his ear from behind. "I'm warning you."

Hidan groaned once more. The older man pressed up close and took a firm hold of his hips. He took a moment to apply some saliva to his cock and then pressed the head up to the younger man's entrance. Hidan felt his blood pounding in his ears. This was going to hurt... Why had he insisted on fighting Kakuzu rather than offering to suck him or something? He may have had a chance to make this easier for himself instead of just making him madder. He had wasted that chance.

Hidan felt a scream rise up in his throat as Kakuzu pushed inside him but not a sound could escape. Pain seared through him. Familiar but no less intense than the first time. After a final thrust they were pressed together skin on skin, the priest totally at the miser's mercy. He tried to relax as the man began to move inside him but Kakuzu's hands had begun to wonder. Travelling lower they began to massage Hidan's member in time with the thrust of his hips. His legs seemed to liquefy and give way under his weight. His chest dipped down to the bed . Pleasure was radiating through his body, tingling up his spine and making him shudder. For Jashin's sake, if Kakuzu just forced him down now and pounded him into the mattress until the whole world went black, he could die a happy man then and there. He would be satisfied if it was going to feel this good.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan back into position without stopping. Hidan sank back down. Through the pleasure he was conscious that his eyes were darkening. He was passing out. Or was he going to die a happy man like he had been imagining?

"Hidan. Hidan."

Hidan did not respond.

"Hidan don't black out. I'll slap you back to life if I have to."

The words seemed to enter Hidan's ears but not quite make sense. He felt his climax nearing as quickly as the blackness was engulfing his vision. Kakuzu squeezed his lover's shaft harder making him buck his hips in reply. Feeling Hidan's body tighten around his cock Kakuzu pumped him harder until he began to throb. Hidan came and was plunged into a dreamy state of darkness, vaguely aware that several inches of Kakuzu were still inside him. He could hear the older man saying something and remove the tendrils form his mouth but instead of responding Hidan decided to ignore him and settle into the warm darkness. Fuck him. He had just passed out. He deserved a break. Fuck Kakuzu. On that thought, Hidan began to consider the terrible things he would do to the older man when he finally did get to top him. He would be lucky if he had two hearts out of five left by the time he was finished with him...

His dream was interrupted by a sharp burning pain on his buttock. The dreamy smile was wiped off his face when he realised Kakuzu had just slapped him. Spanked him, even.

"The fuck-?! Kaku-?!" Hidan retorted, his mouth dry and body aching, yet feeling his strength coming back to him.

Kakuzu smirked.

"That got your attention." he said with a sadistic tone. Hidan should probably have pretended he was still unconscious. "I'm not done yet."

"Let me turn over, asshole." Hidan smiled wearily, attempting to stretch his limbs. "I swear to Jashin Kuzu-chan... I'm going to fuck the living hell out of you some day."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 - Continued

CONTINUED

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the priest's comment and withdrew his tendrils. Red marks littered his pale skin, some bloody and others bruised.

"Not likely Hidan." he said gruffly. "Get on your back."

"Why the hell not?" Hidan quizzed as he rolled over. He cracked a few joints and relieved the crick in his neck. There was a satisfying ache in his hips. "You can see I enjoy it, why wouldn't you?"

"Yes I can see it. I'm just... opposed to the idea."

"Of what, big guy? Taking it up the ass? Not everyone who does is a total bitch. Please don't tell me you're a virgin. That would be too fucking hilarious."

Kakuzu frowned, which only made Hidan smirk at him.

"I'm not." he said firmly. "It's just been a while." Kakuzu could see he was not going to avoid the subject now. Hidan cocked his head and gave him a 'how long is a while' look. "It's been about fifty years. Maybe more."

Hidan's eyes widened.

"Dude, you must have fucking cobwebs up there." he snorted and started to chuckle.

"Funny."

"So why'd you stop? Someone die?"

Kakuzu sighed and decided to lie on the bed, between Hidan's welcoming spread legs and propping his head up on his stomach.

"No. I just never really liked it much. I have an issue with being..."

He tried to think of a way to explain it that was not totally crass but that Hidan would still understand. He was quiet for a minute thinking back all those decades.

"You don't like... being topped?"

"It's more I don't like someone being on top of me. I'm not like you. Pain is pain to me, if it's going to hurt that's how it stays. I don't like giving people that much control over me. The sex wasn't good enough that I was willing to get more experience doing it."

The mischievous look left Hidan's face and Kakuzu instantly became concerned. He pushed himself up on his arms and away from the younger man.

"No."

"Why didn't you say so?" Hidan said. "You could-"

"No." Kakuzu repeated, cutting him off and leaving the bed. "What ever you are thinking, NO."

"Hey, hear me out." Hidan insisted sitting up. "It doesn't have to be the same way you fuck me. You can be on top and still take it."

Kakuzu began to protest, under the impression there was a nasty catch in the making. Somehow Hidan was going to get him back for his impatience earlier. No prep, no foreplay as such... if the Jashinist thought he was going to dish out the same treatment he had another thing coming...

"You haven't cum yet. Why not give it a shot? I promise I won't fuck you as hard as you fuck me. I swear on Jashin's name."

Kakuzu found himself considering trying again. It had been a while since Hidan had asked that they switch and this time he was not being irritating. He had also sworn that he would behave... He looked back to the pale young man and saw him massaging his member and smiling.

"I'm already hard just thinking about it. Come on." Hidan smirked. He looked at Kakuzu's crotch. "No complaints on your end either."

Kakuzu had been trying to ignore the warmth building up between his thighs.

"You hurt me and you will wish you could die." Kakuzu said decisively.

"I hurt you, you can do what ever you want to me." Hidan agreed with a nod.

He beckoned Kakuzu over and patted his lap. Moving slowly on his knees into his partner's arms, Kakuzu uneasily left his pants on the bedroom floor and knelt on the bed. Hidan already seemed to be enjoying himself. He lead Kakuzu into a soft kiss to ease him in, slowly exploring more and more of his lover's mouth and turning up the heat. The younger man's hands busied themselves with each of their lengths making Kakuzu groan. In fact, he felt a little light headed with nerves. Kakuzu broke from the kissing and locked eyes with Hidan, waiting, feeling uncertain and anxious.

Hidan took his miser's chin and tilted his head to kiss his temple. After that the guiding hand started to push him lower. After the miser's face became level with the Jashinist's cock he pulled his long hair away from his face and licked his lips. He took Hidan's member into his mouth and began to suck softly, savouring how natural and easy it felt. Usually foreplay bored him. Now it felt essential. After all... he was going to take it this time. Might as well lube up. Bobbing down as low as he could he felt the pale bastard shift and slide into his throat. Kakuzu chuckled through his full mouth as Hidan gasped. He had lost his gag reflex years ago. Looking up at Hidan he saw that he seemed impressed. He began to suck harder and Hidan's breathes became laboured.

"You are fucking good at that." he breathed. "If I'm pissy at you it's only because you haven't done this before-" He choked for a second and grabbed the back of Kakuzu's head. "Watch the teeth!"

The older man pulled back and wiped his mouth.

"I didn't say stop."

"Stop whining."

He thought for a moment and took Hidan's hand. He began to lick and suck three of the priest's fingers, making them wet and slippery. Kakuzu crawled closer and positioned his knees on either side of Hidan. Hidan's free hand stroked his thighs affectionately and soon slick fingers were touching his entrance. His back arched and he shifted uneasily. Hidan shushed him and made some encouraging murmurs. He reached back again and pushed a finger inside him. Kakuzu grunted and dug his nails into Hidan's shoulder. Hidan pushed in another and began to move them.

"Hidan..." he whispered. "I don't think I can..."

"You can." Hidan said firmly. "And you're going to." He pushed in the third finger and started to pump them back and forth. Kakuzu tensed so the priest adjusted his angle. That seemed to hit the spot and the miser pressed in close to his lover. Hidan could barely wait any longer. He had found the spot and now he was going to convince Kakuzu to spread _his_ legs more often. The priest withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock to the miser's entrance.

"Lean back." he said.

Kakuzu did as he was told and slowly let his lover enter him. He expected pain but instead a hot, stretching feeling started to sear through him and pool in his abdomen. Warmth flooded into his body and eventually he was in cradled in Hidan's lap, the priest's length finally buried up to the hilt. They seemed to fit together so perfectly. He tried to control his heavy breathing as Hidan's hands traced the stitches on his back and sides. He encouraged him to lift up off the bed a little and then to gyrate his hips. Soon the tightness was relieved and he was making longer, harder motions with his body. Hidan had stayed quite still the whole time.

"I'm going to start now." Hidan said settling his hands on Kakuzu's waist. He began to thrust, long and slow at first but picking up the pace. The pain Kakuzu had been expecting never erupted. He looked down at Hidan and saw his eyes were just _eating_ the spectacle. Through the haze of bliss he tried to picture what they looked like, like this. The little he could imagine was pretty damn hot. Seeing Hidan under him, moving inside him was exhilarating. Kakuzu pressed a hand to the centre of Hidan's chest and felt his heart pounding. His toned chest rose and fell dramatically, and his cheeks had a pink flush to them. The miser felt himself losing control with his senses so overloaded.

"Hidan-" he groaned, unable to resist touching himself.

"Don't hold back. Fucking cum."

Kakuzu did, pumping his load high up the pale bastard's belly and ribs. The throbbing inside him pushed Hidan over the edge and he blew his load inside his overwhelmed partner. Kakuzu began to pull away and lie on his side, so Hidan took the opportunity to put him on his back and steal an exhausted but satisfied kiss.

"...Get off me, bastard..." he said tiredly.

Hidan chuckled and nestled his face into Kakuzu's neck.

"I did get you off."

Kakuzu sighed. That wasn't what he said, but right now we felt he deserved a rest for going out of his comfort zone. Sly little bastard... Somehow Hidan always brought of the worst of him. And maybe the best too.


End file.
